Trust Your Instinct
by night-rainbow27
Summary: #10. Something odd is going on and Luna can feel it. It's been bothering her ever since they came back from Demon World. But what is it? And what happens if it's gonna put them all in danger?
1. The Feeling

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again. I don't freakin' own the YYH characters! ...I wish i did. Especially Kurama. But not that way! lol

* * *

**Chapter I - The Feeling**

Luna's POV

I have never been the one that had premonitions about things or bad feelings or omens of any kind, most likely because I never believed in them. Not did I follow my instinct or gut feeling on a daily basis – I was more the person who thought things through as opposed to just making the decision on a whim. A fight, however, was a completely different situation. I hardly have any time to think when I'm faced with an enemy, especially an incredibly smart and fast one. If I can't trust my instincts then, what _can_ I trust?

Regardless, I had a bad feeling about something. There's been an odd churning in the pit of my stomach and in my chest ever since we returned from the Demon World Tournament, which was roughly two months ago. And I only had this feeling when _I_ was in control.

At first I didn't pay any attention to it, thinking that it's something that my body was trying to tell me that I forgot the signs of, like hunger. Even though I could see, hear, and feel everything when Iris was in control as clearly as if it was me, I didn't pay attention to such trivial details, therefore I said that maybe I have forgotten some things of when I had a body of my own. Not many of my descendants before Iris have given me this courtesy, so I wouldn't have been surprised if I _did_ forget. But no, as time progressed, the feeling didn't go away.

Iris was true to her word and gave me the freedom I yearned for. Every time, in my peaceful moments, that feeling would come back. I wondered many times what it could mean, but I had no indication what so ever. I didn't know anything. I tried to ignore it, but my thoughts drifted back to that feeling nonetheless.

One thing I was certain about: something was odd, and it may trigger something terrible. At least, that's what my instinct told me. In times like this when it would be so strong, I would remember what my father told me. _When everything else fails, trust your instinct_. And I did, but I didn't like it at all.

_I'm worried_, I told Iris once thinking of my father's words.

I successfully caught her attention. _About what? _She asked, and I could picture her frowning.

_I'm not sure,_ I said, annoyed with myself that I was uncertain, that I was unsure of my own instincts. _But something bad is going to happen._

_What more could there be? _Iris sounded incredulous. _I think we got more than our fair share of bad things, with demons lurking on every corner to get even with Yusuke, Kuwabara getting kidnapped, the Apocalypse and…_ she trailed off, sounding dazed. She was probably thinking of all the things that she didn't mention.

_You are forgetting,_ I told her in a stern tone, _that I've been doing this for over 400 years. There's _always_ more. _

Iris pondered on that, so she was silent for quite a while. In that silence, I drifted back to my thoughts and musings, but gathered nothing. I gritted my teeth in frustration that I was blind, that I didn't know what to look for, and especially, that I couldn't warn them at all. That "something bad is going to happen" was the best I could do.

_So you don't know what we should look out for_, Iris interrupted my thoughts.

_No,_ I said and hated that I had to, _but I know that it's coming soon._

I felt compelled to warn her somehow, even if my warning was vague. She was the only one I could warn though, because she was the only one that would understand. The fact that I could hardly pin-point on the issue made it all the more dangerous in my eyes. I didn't know what was coming, or how or give a concrete time, but I knew that it was serious and it was soon.

And so, that sinking feeling grew more pronounced as the days went on.

***

Kurama's POV

Something was amiss. I could feel it, but even more so, I could see it in Luna's eyes, and the way she's been acting lately. She has been around quite a bit after the Demon World Tournament, as I suspect Iris graciously gave Luna the gift of freedom and mobility she desired.

Iris… I missed her. I hardly got to see her at all lately, and I would frequently ask Luna of her wellbeing. She would always answer with roughly the same words, such as "she is well," or "she is doing fine," which was all very well and good but I never got to see her, her radiant smile, the mischievous gleam she'd have in her eyes or her graceful walk.

I felt guilty many times when I'd wish to see Iris because I knew she voluntarily chose to step aside more often, and also, because seeing Iris would mean Luna to be back in the place where she was destined to be and also despised: in the back of somebody's head. Therefore, I didn't speak a word to anyone of my longing.

All I could do is embrace the moments I would get to spend with Iris and I would keep a close watch on Luna when. That is, because I could see something was bothering her.

Luna has always been so keen on hiding her emotions on the outside and keeping a firm grip on the inside; something from that grip and control was slipping, I could see it. She seemed distracted somehow, not at all her usual composed self.

Most of the time, Luna's flash tattoos were swirling at a fast pace on the left side of her face, no doubt thinking, calculating. Once though, I was completely caught off guard, as when I looked at her, her face was completely clean of any flash tattoos – a first since I've met her. I looked into her eyes, which were a very rich grey, and read absolutely nothing. Then I understood. That was her natural eye color, with no tattoos to taint it.

As I looked at her questioningly, trying to keep the worry from showing, her eyes slowly came back into focus again and changed color, turning a dark shade of red, as identically colored swirls formed around her eye and slowly faded into her skin at her cheekbone. I figured out by now that if it was this color and this particular design, it was annoyance she was feeling. But annoyance at _what_ or whom? And what was the reason behind that feeling?

I didn't know what bothered her so deeply and I felt a rare pang of annoyance myself that she wouldn't tell me either. She would simply wave me off and say it's nothing, and look for something to do, something to distract her. Even more so, I kept a close watch on her, trying to figure out the reason behind her strange behavior on my own but I didn't get on any leads.

Still, I don't think anything would've prepared me for what was going to happen.

***

Kuwabara's POV

It's been more than a year since they left, first Urameshi, Hiei and Kurama, and not long after that, Iris too. That made me angry. Urameshi told me that Demon World is no place for a human, and yet Iris was going.

And I was left to defend Human World by myself. I was so angry for the longest time with all four of them that not even my studies could distract me. Shizuru kept badgering me though, with talks about my future and stuff – those were one of the few times I would simply forget.

My future… In the past, every time I thought about it I pictured myself fighting alongside Urameshi in Spirit World, and doing whatever mission we had at the moment and kicking some demon ass. But Urameshi isn't a Spirit Detective anymore and who knows when he's gonna come back, _if_ he's going to come back at all. I don't know, because they didn't tell me. They hardly ever tell me anything, especially if it's important. It happened so many times before, after all, like in the Dark Tournament and—

No. I won't think about that. When I would get to that point, I would always shake my head firmly and try to concentrate on whatever I working on at the moment. And so the days passed. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and the months soon turned to a year. In a year a lot has changed, including me, though I was proud that I got into the high school that I wanted. I had free time again, to spend with my buddies instead of memorizing formulas and all sorts of crap at my desk for those entry exams.

Still, all traces of pride were gone when I heard that they were back. Urameshi wasn't with them, so I had to put my plants of beating him to the pulp on hold. Hiei didn't come either. Only Luna and Kurama came back.

I shot questions and accusations at them, even though I knew I wasn't really angry at _them_. Kurama just stood there with his head bowed looking put down, taking it in although he didn't deserve it. Luna on the other hand, got angry at me back. She gave me a lecture I will never forget, and her words made me feel even more ashamed of myself, so I apologized.

It was then that I finally really _saw_ her, and realized it wasn't often that I've seen her in the past. She only appeared in battles when Iris couldn't handle it anymore. I asked her about Iris and she told me not to worry, that she was well, and that she agreed to give Luna some time to herself, which I thought was really nice of her.

Not very long after that, Urameshi came down to Iris's house, while both me and Kurama were there. When I saw him, I was really torn between giving him a high five and welcoming him back or going with my original plan of beating him to the pulp. I decided on the second option and I started throwing punches left and right as soon as he came through the door. It was obvious that he was caught by surprise, but he recovered quickly and I felt that I was on a huge disadvantage. Crap, every time I saw him he was stronger than the last. The fight was getting brutal as he obviously got mad by the not-so-welcoming party.

What I didn't expect was to be suddenly caught by the back of my neck by an extremely powerful grip that it left me temporarily paralyzed. I wasn't the only one either, Yusuke got caught too, and then I saw Luna, holding us both, and man did she look angry. She had her eyes closed, her jaw was clenched, and her left side of her face had small flames burning around her cheekbone and up her eye.

"Fighting in Iris house has the potential of destroying something in here. If you break anything, you'll pay in limbs," she said in a dangerous voice and the she let us go roughly. I knew she wasn't really serious about breaking our limbs, but she _sounded_ serious. I swear, as much as Shizuru scared me, Luna was a lot more frightening if she wanted to.

I saw Urameshi huff in front of me, tug at his jacket and look away. "I see that I've been missed."

"Yeah, so bad, I couldn't wait to throw some punches at you," I said, and despite myself, I grinned at him, feeling a lot more like it used to. Then, I tried to catch him by surprise again as I tried to punch him in the face. Urameshi blocked it and caught my fist in his apparently really easy. I put my entire strength in that punch and he didn't even seem like he put much effort into blocking it at all.

"Likewise," Urameshi grinned back, and leaned in closer, "But you'll have to do a lot better than that."

He let me go then slapped me on the back. "It's good to see you, man," he said and it seemed like he really meant it. What the heck, I thought, I can't stay mad at him. I can't stay mad at anybody, I'm not good at holding grudges. So I just gave in, glad that I had my old friend and partner in crime back.

After we settled our issues, or should I say, after I settled _my_ issues, Urameshi asked Luna what was up with Iris and she gave him pretty much the same answer.

I hardly saw Iris at all these past two months since they came back, and the weirdest thing was that Luna was acting different. I remember her always being on her guard and always aware of everything that was going on around her. Lately, I caught her many times by surprise, maybe even startled her with an out-of-the-blue question or comment. I also caught her quite a few times dozing off.

I wasn't sure if there was anything to really worry about, or she was just distracted or caught up in her own thoughts. So instead of drawing conclusions, I asked Kurama about it or if anything unusual happened in Demon World. He would always shake his head, but I could tell that it wasn't in a negative answer, but more that he didn't know either. And if Kurama didn't know, I'll be damned if I have a clue.

***

Yusuke's POV

I've only been back in Human World for two months and there was already trouble. I swear, I am really starting to believe that it's following me around. Hell, I like trouble, but there are times – rare times – when I want some peace and quiet too. Maybe spend some time with Keiko. Do something normal for a teenager and not fight for my life in a far-away place that's populated by ugly-ass demons.

But no, as soon as I come back, I had to be ambushed in my friend's house by some weirdo who thought it was funny to attack upon an unsuspecting visitor. It took me a few seconds to realize it was just Kuwabara and that a few good punches ought to do the trick. But no, not this time. He fell to the floor and almost knocked a table over in the process, and then came back up as if that was just warm-up. _Then_, I saw he was really angry and tried to play it light, although I left really bad for what happened.

It worked, and he soon calmed down, but that was after Luna caught us by the back of our heads and gave us a death glare. Just when I thought my problems were over, I noticed as the days passed that Iris wasn't coming around, almost at all. I mean, she's my friend, we've been through a lot together with the team, and there was a strong bond there. Of course I wanted to know how she was. I tried not to think anything of it, but then, when I saw how weird Luna was acting, it got me wondering.

What the hell is going on? Luna doesn't _doze off_. It goes against the principle. It would be like me saying to somebody who just attacked me on the street "how about we just talk this over?" instead of punching back, or Kuwabara dissing his Honor Code. It just _didn't happen_. At one point, I couldn't take it anymore, and I burst out.

We were all in the living room, me, Luna, Kurama and Kuwabara. The three of us were talking, but Luna was obviously not following, she was lost in her own far-away land again. And it wasn't the fact that she wasn't following that bothered me, it was just that she wasn't acting herself. I mean, I didn't pretend to be a psychologist, and I sure as hell didn't think I was very smart, but I could tell when one of my friends is acting weird, and although I haven't seen Luna very often until now, the few visits gave me a very good idea about her.

And, like I said, I burst out.

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" I almost bellowed at her. My tone must've distracted her form whatever she was thinking, because her eyes slowly came back into focus and looked at me. Only _then_ did she realized that I just raised my tone at her because her face hardened as her eyes started glowing a faint dark and small flames appeared around her left cheek.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I would appreciate if you didn't raise your tone at me," she snapped at me, and I was very tempted to just get into a fight with her, just so I won't see that blank look on her face again.

"The hell you don't! What's the matter with you lately?" I asked her, trying my best to make my voice not so…testy. Kuwabara was looking at me, and Kurama was closely watching Luna, though I had no idea what either of them were thinking.

"I'm just thinking, that's all. Just because _you_ don't doesn't mean that the rest of us don't use our brains either," she sounded annoyed and more like herself. Still, for some reason I had the feeling that she wasn't telling me everything.

But I already asked her twice. I'm not the kind of person who persists for answers. Sure, if it was a bad guy, it would be easy. I would just take them by the throat and threaten him with my new awesome demon powers. But since this was Luna I was dealing with, as strong as I was, there was no way I would want to cross her, especially after I saw the whole tornado-thing she did in the Demon World Tournament. "Fine," I said, resigned and very annoyed and frustrated all the same, "Whatever."

I went toward the door, but I was interrupted before I could leave. "You leaving, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked me.

I didn't turn around as I answered him. "Yeah. I'll see you guys later," and closed the door behind me before anybody else can ask anymore questions.


	2. The Power

**Chapter II - The Power**

Iris's POV

Through Luna's eyes I could see the worry in Kurama's. I started being a little restless too for a while now, especially when she would sometimes be unresponsive, because it didn't seem like Luna at all.

Would what she told me not too long ago be the cause of her distraction? Is that feeling bothering her so much? If so, why? I didn't know how much longer I could bear to see her like this, I had to do something, but since I didn't have a clue about what was bothering her, I couldn't do anything.

All I could do was wait for either the feeling to go away or for whatever bad thing she felt was coming to come, and we'll deal with it when it does.

Still, I could feel the fear of the unknown building in her body and it was so powerful, it affected me as well. I just hoped that whatever it was, we were ready for it.

How very wrong I was.

It happened so quick, I hardly had time to figure out what exactly happened in the first place.

I could see Kurama widen his eyes in what looked like shock and took Luna by the shoulders, shaking her gently. Shock melted into alarm as she didn't seem to respond. I tried to call to her, but it felt like her consciousness had some sort of shut-down.

I started panicking too, because I didn't know what was going on. Then, everything went black and I couldn't see anymore because Luna must've closed her eyes. The sinking feeling of dread deepened as I suspected she didn't do it intentionally or willingly.

_Luna_, I tried again, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. Something was wrong, very wrong. _Are you ok?_

Luna didn't answer, and just as I was about to call again, the familiar whirlwind was caught around us, even though we haven't exchanged a single word, let alone an agreement to change. I was to taken aback, I didn't even realize that Kurama let go of my shoulders. _Something is wrong_, I thought, more to myself, and before I could finish that though, I was in control.

I was faced with Kurama once again in what seemed like forever, only this time he wasn't rushing at my side to embrace me. He wasn't even smiling, looking glad to see me. His beautiful green eyes were looking at me, displaying such urgency and fear I have ever seen them show before. It was contagious and I felt myself engulfed in that fear, feeling as if I was drowning in a bottomless pool and I couldn't reach the surface.

He gripped my shoulders again tensely, bringing his face so close to mine I could feel his breath tickling my face. "What happened to Luna?" he asked, his voice strained and his brows furrowed in angry marks on his forehead.

"I don't know…" I trailed off and tried to call to her again.

_Luna? Are you all right? What happened? _I almost asked "where are you?" but I hoped that question won't be necessary. I held my breath until I could hear her voice, but it never came. I exhaled sharply, feeling useless. I didn't know what to do, this never happened before. I couldn't hear her voice, I couldn't feel her presence, it was almost as if… I swallowed, couldn't bear to think of the words.

As if she wasn't there at all.

But that wasn't possible, it can't—

"Iris?" Kurama's voice broke through my internal struggle, and I heard myself gasp at the sudden interruption. "What happened? What's wrong? Is Luna all right?" His voice was too rough, too loud in my ears compared to his usual serene one, it was all so wrong.

It seemed it took me forever to look him in the eye and mouth the words. "I don't know, she isn't answering."

***

Luna's POV

It all happened so fast, I hardly had any time to react. One moment I was there with Kurama gripping my shoulders while I was struggling to keep my consciousness, and the next… I can't even describe it. It was as if I was standing in nothingness, and I felt extremely light, as if I was weightless. I couldn't see myself, but I knew I was there. I could feel my lips move, trying to mouth words, but no sound was coming out.

Then, as if waking up from a dream, I saw Kurama and Iris and I froze. I could see them both with my own eyes. How can this be?

I tried to call to them, but again, there was no sound. In a growing desperation, I shouted as loud as I could, but the deep silence around me seemed to be stronger. They couldn't even see me, although I was right there. I knew there was only one answer for all this, because it has happened once before, though I willingly chose to make it happen. This was another story entirely.

Somehow, someone or something drove me out of Iris's body. It was the only explanation. I felt exactly how I felt when I've willingly done it, but this time it happened to unexpected, too sudden. And I definitely didn't _choose_ to leave. Yes, I was driven out forcefully. I was sure of it. The questions were who did this and, even more importantly, why?

Then I felt a sudden pang of fear like a stake just pierced my body as I realized that whoever was responsible for this might harm Iris and the others sooner or later.

Trying to keep my emotions reined in, I departed from Iris and Kurama and went to the one person who I knew could not only see me, but help me as well.

I made my way to Spirit World with difficulty, moving with an uncharacteristic slowness which only fed my irritation, making it stronger. Although I've done it countless times before, the feeling of nothingness greatly disturbed me, as well as the fact that I was getting steadily weaker. I couldn't feel it yet, but I knew. There was only so much time a soul can wander around without a body; as its strength starts fading, it will eventually die out or disappear entirely without a host.

I knew immediately when I crossed the invisible barrier between Human World and Spirit World because the feeling of nothingness was gone. I had a solid form again. I silently thanked Koenma for also giving me the ability to cross the two worlds without problems – my class would've otherwise forbidden me to.

I felt relief wash over me temporarily as I finally stepped foot on land. From then on I could run, and that's what I did. I ran as fast as I could the familiar way to Koenma's castle, praying it wouldn't be difficult to get in if I wasn't expected. I banished that thought immediately, not daring to think of any complication that might occur in this crucial situation.

I ran at full speed, feeling the wind blow in my face, but not taking any time to relish it, because I didn't have any. When I got to Koenma's castle, the first thing I did was to slam my fist has hard as I could on the several-feet-high door and waited.

It seemed like I waited forever, but soon enough, when I saw there was no answer, I was ready to do it again, even harder if that would grant me entrance. There was not time for formalities or manners. Right when I was about to do as planned, it swung open right before my fist hit the door.

There was nobody behind it, but with as much attention I was paying to such trivial details, I might've also walked by whoever opened the door without noticing. I was in, and that's all that mattered.

I ran the familiar labyrinth-like way to Koenma's office, going through many halls and rooms and up dozens of staircases, but encountering no one. Finally, I arrived at the familiar double doors and pushed them open forcefully. They slammed against the wall loudly, drawing attention in my general direction from the single person that was in the room, Koenma himself in his toddler form.

Again, I abandoned any formal greeting as I marched directly to his desk that was – as it's always been when I saw it – overflowing in paperwork that he put off like the procrastinator that he is. My steps echoed loudly in the empty room until I halted in front of his desk.

"Luna?" Koenma asked uncertainly, looking taken aback by my presence and frozen in place with his right hand in mid-air above a sheet of paper that he was about to stamp. I expected him to be surprised at my sudden intrusion. There has been, after all, only one time in my entire life when I have come to see him before my time, and that was also an emergency.

"I need to talk to you," I said, my voice strained, looking him in the eye. I rested my fists on top of some sheets of paper, pushing hard against them in a hopeless way to control my fury.

He noticed the edge in my voice because he stamped the paper, put it on top of a high stack, then folded his arms and looked at me seriously.

"Go on," he beckoned me in a calm voice but he was already looking worried.

"I've been driven out of Iris's body. She may even be in danger, as well as the others, but since I don't know what caused this, I am unsure of the details," I let it out quickly, not breaking eye contact.

Koenma's brown eyes widened. "How could this be?"

I didn't answer his question because I didn't know myself. Instead, I started pacing back and forth in front on his desk, something which always relieved my body of some tension, and began my story. "I started feeling odd since we came back from Demon World, though I can't really explain the feeling itself. I think my instincts just kicked in and it was a way my body reacted to the future possible danger."

I stopped and took a deep breath, giving Koenma the time to reply or comment in any way if he wanted to. When he didn't, I continued. "I wondered a lot about what it would mean, but I never got on any leads. I tried not to think about it and say it's just a bad feeling, but it sill bothered me. Only I would feel this, and it was only when I was in control, which has been pretty often lately because Iris gave me that courtesy."

I stopped my speech again and gritted my teeth hard. Never have I been put in this situation, and that angered me deeply, that I was left in the dark, that I didn't see it coming until it was too late. I was pushed out of my body, my home, and I didn't even have the strength to fight. I sighed deeply and looked at Koenma as I continued pacing. His eyes were still wide, silently beckoning me to finish my story.

"Then, I started to feel my control slipping," my voice grey urgent as I was getting close to the end, "I would loose my focus very easily and often, I had to concentrate to do the simplest things. Finally, I lost it completely as my mind went completely blank. Next thing I knew, I'm a wandering soul without a body," I finished resentfully.

Koenma remained thoughtful, but right now the silence only angered me even more. I wanted answers and I wanted them _now_. The more time would pass the more likely it was that Iris and the others were in danger.

I tried my best not to think about that. I must be patient, I told myself. There's a way out. There's always a way out.

Koenma's heavy sigh made me focus back on him as opposed to my raging thoughts. I took a deep, would-be calming breath, and waited.

"I have heard of such souls before, but I never encountered any myself," he said seriously as he closed his eyes for a brief moment; when he opened them again, they were hard. "If I remember correctly from a book I read about the different types of souls that exist, there is a wide variety, but two of them are most prominent: "konkaonajimi," which basically means "friendly soul," and "konshaburu," which literally translates as "soul sucker." I call them Parasites."

The mere name told me a lot about the specie itself. Soul sucker. Parasite. The names rang in my ears loudly and made my skin crawl.

"The Parasite's main purpose is to get rid of the currently residing soul or souls in that body and take control. They do that by slowly sucking the host's soul's energy – and by that I don't mean Spirit Energy, or Demon Energy or Life Energy, the soul has a different kind of energy itself – until that soul is too weak to hold on to the body and eventually gets discarded," he explained.

Something in his explanation was amiss; it didn't quite fit with what happened.

"But Koenma," I waved a hand at him impatiently, "if what you say is true, then why wasn't Iris a target too? I was the only one that was affected, which means that I was the only real obstacle in the picture."

Koenma's face paled as he realized the truth of my words. I continued, "I can even bet that Iris doesn't even realize what just happened, I don't think she's aware of any of this, must less than I was."

"Then this is a much more clever Parasite," he breathed, his eyes moving around the room frantically as if he might find the answer written on the wall. "My assumption might be wrong, but from what you told me, it seems that the Parasite has no intention of taking complete control. Why that is, I don't know."

I clenched my teeth again. I didn't like it that he – that _I –_ didn't know with what we were dealing with here and what the extent of the possible damage might be. Then realization dawned on his face. "If it didn't harm Iris in any way, or try to discard her too, then that means… He will use her to his benefit. I'm just not sure how, I need to do more research."

Silence settled in and question swam in my mind, too fast for me to catch them.

"Is there anything that can drive the alien soul back out?" I finally asked, silently pleading with him for a hopeful answer.

"I'm afraid that only Iris can do that, if and only if she has the willpower to do it. Willpower and faith are very strong weapons," he answered, and although I knew Iris was very determined, this answer still didn't give me the cornerstone I was looking for.

"So there isn't any way I can help her?" I powerful feeling of annoyance and frustration took surged through me as I realized how useless I was.

"You can help her by talking to her, trying to keep her faith and willpower strong."

"Can I go back in her body?" I asked uncertainly, though I already had a feeling about his answer.

"No more than two souls can coexist in a body," he answered swiftly, "You would be eventually pushed back out again, therefore that's out of the question."

"But I need to go to Human World," I almost pleaded. I needed to tell Kurama, feeling confident that he would have an idea. His well thought-out guesses hardly ever failed.

"Yes, you will need to warn the others about the situation," he placated me, but I didn't feel like he knew where I was hinting at.

Finally I just came out and said it. "I need a body of my own."

"Temporarily you will." Then, for the first time since I came to see him, he smiled. "I already thought of that and have it all planned out. You will have to come with me to the Merging Room to proceed."


	3. The Act

**Chapter III - The Act**

Luna's POV

I woke up before I realized I've been sleeping in the first place. I never knew how or what the merging process entailed, but it would always have the same after-effects: waking up form a dream-like state and the wonderful feeling of _wholeness_. As a soul, I realized part of me was missing, but I would never realize what it was until I found it. I relished the feeling that my own body gave me.

Curiosity suddenly came over me as I wanted to know how I looked like. I knew that when merged with a soulless body, the soul adapts to _it_ – the body doesn't change its appearance, but when merged with an already populated one, the body adjusts to its souls' need, changing appearance accordingly.

I looked at Koenma questioningly, silently asking him for a mirror. He smiled widely as if he had a secret he was dying to share, and beckoned me to the full-length mirror that was pinned securely to the wall.

I locked gazes with him for a few moments, and then turned to the mirror. I resisted the powerful urge not to gasp. The face I was looking at was…my own, exactly the way it used to be when I changed in Iris's body – my preserved 20-year-old self.

But it couldn't be. How—

I shook my head and continue to stare in wonder. There were no flash tattoos, because those were a simple side-effect to sharing a body with Iris – my eyes were the same as they used to be, a rich grey color. The only thing that tainted my face now were the markings that I got during the Demon World Tournament, the intricate swirls that wrapped around my forehead, wrists and ankles the very same. Those were imprinted in my soul, my transition to a new level of power will be with me forever from now on, as will those markings.

Forcefully, I took my eyes away from the mirror and looked down upon Koenma. "Well?" he asked expectantly, "What do you think?"

"How—" I let that one word speak for itself.

"Made it myself," he declared proudly, then elaborated, "I created it out of my own energy, because I obviously couldn't get your original body back."

"Thank you," I breathed, although those simple words could hardly portray the gratitude that I felt.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

***

Iris's POV

It's been only a day, but I grew more worried by the moment as Luna didn't respond to my calls. This never happened before, nor have I ever had the feeling that she wasn't present anymore. I didn't know if that was just an after-effect to my growing desperation or a true alarm signal triggered by her disappearance, but I did know that something was definitely not right.

First Luna has a strange feeling, then she behaves unlike herself and now this. Things started getting out of hand ever since we came back from Demon World, but I didn't know if that had anything to do with it or it was a mere coincidence.

I looked at Kurama and knew that he was worried too. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Thinking. Calculating. Then he sighed heavily and met my gaze as I felt a pang of hopelessness at his forlorn expression.

I didn't know what to do or say, so I just leaned onto him, putting my head on his shoulder and relishing the feel of his protective arm around me.

I hated what was happening because I couldn't see, that I was completely blind and unwillingly oblivious to danger. And I hated that.

***

Kurama's POV

A few days have passed and still no sign of Luna. Iris is trying frantically to call upon her, but an answer never comes. I can see the desperation growing inside her at the hopeless the whole situation was no doubt giving her. What happened had its toll on me too.

The possibility of her disappearing was almost foreign to me because that was most unlike her. That is…unless somebody forced her to disappear. But that's not possible. That would entail—No. Such things haven't been practiced in a long time.

I looked at Iris again and grew even more restless because I started seeing small changes in her too. Mostly little things like she wouldn't squeeze my hand back when I would do it, or the fact that she hardly smiled anymore. I knew that what happened with Luna upset her greatly, but this was different. I could feel her slowly but steadily distancing herself from me.

And that frightened me the most.

***

Luna's POV

I tried to go back to Iris's house as fast as I could, but traveling through the two worlds took time. Nevertheless, I sighted in relief when I took the familiar mountain trail toward her house, running at full speed in my haste. I didn't want to waste anymore time.

Due to the fact that Spirit World was virtually timeless, I didn't know how much time has passed in Human World. As I approached her house, I felt a mixture of anxiety, relief and fear, and prayed that Iris was all right.

I burst in through the front door much like I did in Koenma's office, though I knew very well how rude it was. I felt even guiltier about it when I saw that Iris was locked into a tight embrace with Kurama, him facing me, his expression forlorn before it turned into pure shock when he realized who was at the door. His emerald green eyes were wider than I've ever seen them.

"Who is it, Kurama?" Iris asked him, and I distinctly heard a soft sob from her than stunned me into silence. Was she crying? Or has she been crying?

Kurama didn't seem to be able to know how to answer that – for once, he seemed at a loss of words. "It's… It's Luna." His tone seemed incredulous and incredibly relieved and happy, as if, if this was a dream, he'd gladly believe.

I saw Iris stiffen in his arms, but she didn't turn around, at least for a few very long seconds. When she did, she did so slowly, cautiously, no daring to believe. When I saw her face, I saw the answer to my question in her eyes. Yes, she has been crying.

Her beautiful turquoise eyes were red and slightly glazed and she had very faint dark circles under her eyes. How long have I been gone?

"How—" Iris's voice choked in mid-sentence, then her expression changed completely to an indignant one in a matter of seconds. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" She scowled at me, and for the second time in just a few minutes, I was stunned into silence, though this time it only lasted a moment. What was the meaning of this?

"This is no time for playing games," I said, my voice hard. As I looked into her eyes, I saw something unfamiliar, something there shouldn't be. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought though, because Kurama's voice interrupted my internal musing.

"Iris?" Kurama sounded uncertain, "Are you all right?" He frowned at her and withdrew his hand that I now noticed was on her waist.

Iris shot him a glare, but as she did so, her expression suddenly softened, her indignation turning to realization as if she just now saw who she was shooting daggers at. She shook her head vigorously and then her turquoise eyes focused on me, this time displaying incredulity. "Luna?" she asked tentatively, her voice quivering the slightest bit as she took a small step toward me. "How did you—How come—Is that really you?" She squinted at me as if that way she could see me better.

"Do you know of anybody else that looks like me?" I joked, making my voice sarcastic, hiding from the public view how much her previous reaction unnerved me. That was _not_ a normal reaction from her, and I had a feeling that Parasite had something to do with it, but I couldn't be positive until Koenma told me what else he'd found from his research.

Iris laughed softly, and I saw her eyes shining strangely bright until I realized they were rimmed with tears that were ready to spill. She ran to me and flung her arms around my neck happily. I didn't hesitat to do the same. "I'm so glad you're all right," she said and it sounded like she genuinely meant it. _That_ was a normal reaction from her. "But how come you have your own body now? I thought we were in it together for life!" she grinned at me, letting me go from her too-tight embrace.

I hesitated the slightest but before I answered, making my voice nonchalant. "Change of plans." Then I turned a confused look at her. "Didn't you hear Koenma? After the Demon World Tournament?" I prompted, waiting for her reply, though I knew there would be none. I looked at Kurama for the short moment to meet his thoughtful glance before I turned back to Iris's confused turquoise ones.

"Right before we had to leave to Human World, he told me that he and King Yama decided to give me a body of my own because it will be less troublesome for both of us," I said inventing wildly. "We set up a day for me to visit him."

I paused, then sighed exasperatedly before she could comment. "Have you been dozing off again?" I glued my hands to my hips and frowned, as if scolding her.

"I don't remember any of this…" she trailed off, then smiled apologetically. "Yeah, I probably dozed off. Sorry!"

"That's quite all right," I said, smiling at her, although on the inside I was rimmed with guilt. She trusted me so much and I used that trust to lie to her. I felt horrid for doing it, but I knew it was for her own good not to know what was going on inside of her body, mainly because I didn't know how smart the Parasite was. I only hoped that I wasn't making the situation worse. Not knowing all the details was unbearable. My eyes focused on Kurama again and although his features were composed, I could see that he didn't quite believe my story.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much," I said and looked at Iris again.

"I _was_ worried, especially that you didn't say a word when you left," she said.

_I couldn't_, I thought, but kept it to myself.

Luckily, she didn't need to me comment on that as she continued. "Still, it's awesome that you have your own body. I know you prefer that than sharing it with somebody else, even me." She sounded genuinely happy for me, but I didn't miss the small flicker of hurt form her eyes. I simply smiled at her pretending as if I didn't see that.

When I knew I couldn't delay the moment any longer, I said, "Iris, can I talk with Kurama for a bit? In private?" I felt the need to add the second part also.

Iris looked taken aback, then her expression turned to something unfamiliar again, like before. She looked suspicious, untrustworthy. "What for?" she demanded, "You have something to tell him that you can't tell me?"

I made my expression reassuring, though I was sure that for a second my face betrayed the shock that I felt, "Of course not. I—"

"I think this is just Luna's way to make the change to a body of her own official," Kurama interrupted me with perfect timing because I wasn't quite sure what lie I could come up with this time. When I looked at him, his emerald green eyes had an amused gleam and were focused on me, as if he thought the whole thing was rather silly. I, however, could see the apprehension deep in them. "She shared everything with you. Of course she's tell something to somebody else at the first chance she'll get, even though it's probably unimportant," he laughed softly, making it all seem like a joke, then he turned to Iris and grinned at her. "Wouldn't you?"

As he spoke, Kurama seemed to try to tell me something without actually mouthing the words. Listening to him reassuring Iris, I understood that he was playing along, following my lead. Then, both pairs of eyes turned to me. Iris's expression changed again to how it used to be before she laughed also. "All right, all right, have it your way," and she waved us off.

I looked at Kurama, meeting the worried look that he kept away from Iris's view, and nodded, motioning him outside. I didn't want to risk us being overheard.

He held the front door open for me like the gentleman that he as, and I thanked him, although it was more absentmindedly than grateful. We took the familiar path in the woods by Iris's house, walking slowly and in silence for a while.

"This has something to do with Iris acting strange, doesn't it?" he asked, looking straight ahead, his tone sounding odd in my ears.

"Yes."

"And the story with Koenma is not true." This time it wasn't a question.

"No. I never had such a talk with him, it was a cover-up for my presence the way it was," I answered, not meeting eyes with him either.

"What is the truth then?"

And I told him. I told him everything, from the feeling that I got after we came back from Demon World, my sudden losses on concentration, when I was driven out to what Koenma told me about the Parasites. I also told him that I didn't know all the details yet because he needed to do some more research. I felt uncomfortable talking for so long, but I knew that he needed to know everything. Kurama was very patient while I talked, listening carefully and intently, and didn't interrupt me even once. He did, however, have a very hard, determined look on his face.

"We must be very careful around her until we know more about these creatures, especially with what we say. We don't want to give away any hints that we may know about the Parasite's presence," he said, and I saw his eyes looked worried, no doubt about Iris's safety in all this. I was too; I didn't know how the presence of this Parasite was going to have its toll on her.

"Are you implying that the Parasite is has the same ability any other soul has in an already populated body?" I asked, though the possibility seemed likely. I haven't thought of that.

"You and Iris both can see, hear and feel everything just as if you're in control when the other is. Why wouldn't it be the same in this case? I don't know much more about these souls than you already told me, but I think it's best not to take any chances," he said and I nodded thoughtfully.

"I just hope Koenma will find out the details soon," I looked up at the sky, silently praying for more _time._

***

Koenma's POV

Not long after Luna left, I quickly scrambled to empty my desk of papers. I put all the ones that I stamped in one stack and the ones I didn't in another, and laid them on my desk. I didn't even think of the fact that they were originally separated into four separate stacks, but I wasn't going to think about that right now. There was a more immediate situation I needed to handle as opposed to boring paperwork. I tried not think of the fact that by the time I will go back to my job, the stack with unstamped papers will most likely double, if not triple.

I sighed heavily as I walked quickly toward where I knew was the library. This always happened. Something _always_ came up. Never have I went through an entire stack without a single interruption. It was either Ogre to tell me somebody had to talk with me, or some demon or human needing to go to his or her afterlife or Human World in great peril. And now this.

Why – I asked myself, pushing the door of the library open and peering inside at the different genres – did a Parasite had to go in Iris's body? What was its purpose? Surely there was a purpose, if not I will send that creature into the pits of Limbo. I might send it there either way, but I would have to think about that. It was an awful place to go to, I didn't want to do it unless the soul did or would do some serious crimes.

Crimes that it might have done that I wasn't aware of. That's why I needed to research, and that's why I was here. I walked quickly through the many tall racks of books to the familiar place where I knew I would find the one I was looking for. I knew this library like the back of my hand, though I was sorry to say I haven't read even half of it. I knew there was much more to be learned about the many creatures that my Father ruled over. The more I knew, the better.

When I found the particular rack I was looking for, I stepped between it and the one beside it, tracing the covers with my finger until I reached the one. _Souls and Beyond_, it was called, though it had no author. I didn't find it strange, many books in this library had no author, as they were written by researchers who would write the books solely for the purpose of information. Their names weren't of any importance.

I opened the book and took it with me in my office where I made a good deal of reading on the konshaburu specie. Last time I read this was over a hundred years ago, but many things were still vivid in my mind. Everything I could still remember I told Luna, knowing she'll need all the information she could get. Still, there were some things – important things – that I omitted and I had to tell her immediately.

I read all five chapters that were on them, but I realized this was more general information and I groaned, having to go back to the library. I didn't like it that I was wasting time. By the looks of how this soul worked its ways, time was of the essence. I went back to the same section that was dedicated to unseen beings and souls and found a book that was dedicated to that specie only.

I flipped through it, reading paragraphs every now and then, but didn't meet anything else that I wasn't aware of before. This book, however, _Secrets of Konshaburu_, had an index of all the cases involved with this kind of soul. Cases of demons being possessed, cases of humans being possessed, demons with two souls living inside a body and a select few cases with humans with two souls living inside their body.

I didn't even bother to go back to my office as I sat there, on the floor, legs crossed, reading for hours on end about the different cases, trying to get some input that I may not have gotten from _Souls and Beyond_. I read all the cases similar to Luna and Iris's, and noticing that they all had about the same effects, I knew what I had to do.

I went back to my office and called upon my Grim Reaper. Not long before I did, Botan appeared, being her normal, cheerful self, but when I told her what was going on, she turned serious and nodded solemnly when I told her to go to Human World as fast as she could to deliver my message.


	4. The Chase

**Chapter IV - The Chase**

Luna's POV

After Kurama and I came back from our walk, we tried our best to act normal, for our sakes as well as Iris's. Neither of us knew how much longer we could just stand by and pretend nothing is wrong when she would have one of her unusual outbursts. Neither of us wanted to stir the beast inside, and yet it was with an even greater effort that we didn't speak of it, especially with her. So we just pretended. Luckily, Yusuke and Kuwabara haven't come by in a few days, which came was a relief; I'd have to fill them in too, but I was positive they – as in Yusuke mainly – would be unwilling to cooperate and contribute to our act until we got more information.

I was a lot safer to keep them out of the loop.

This game was very painful and almost unbearable to continue. Sometimes I would find myself staring at Iris when she couldn't see me as if I could see inside her soul a small black demon that was slowly swallowing it whole. It took all my self control not to take her by the shoulders and shake her senseless, demanding whoever was in there to get out immediately.

Kurama would always spot that look on my face I would get when that thought crossed my mind and he would throw me warning glances behind Iris's back. I would simply sigh heavily and usually leave the room, returning only after I was positive I got my emotions under control and I could continue our charade without any flaws or complications.

A whole day has passed like that – has it only been a day? – and so far it was going well. We played our part and Iris so far has played hers. There have been no more strange outbursts, and we meant to keep it that way, like I said, before we knew more with what we were dealing with.

But that was as far as we've gotten, because our plans were shattered by an unexpected visitor.

Everything was normal. I was about to go for a walk to straighten up my thoughts – and also to get a break from Iris, because just seeing her was painful – and Kurama was going to stay home with her, to keep watch. Just as I opened the door, somebody flew by me and I saw a flash of blue. I followed it with my gaze as it made a roundtrip around the living room and landed right beside me. Botan. I noticed her usual pink eyes were unusually solemn and serious.

"Oh, thank goodness I finally caught up with you! I have urgent information from Koenma," she said, her tone serious. Her pink eyes looked at me, then around the room. When she saw Kurama's arm around Iris's waist, she pointed accusingly at her and said, to our horror, "Get away from her, Kurama! She's not who you think she is anymore!"

And just like that, the entire act we've been working on the past 24 hours crumpled to the ground. With just a simple sentence. I didn't even bother to glare at Botan and her big mouth because the damage was already done. I was, on the other hand, looking at Iris's reaction.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly and Iris's – to my great surprise – narrowed in an unusual display of hostility.

Botan started talking again, looking straight at Iris as she did so. "Koenma did some more research on Parasites and found out a few things. First of all, as it is in this case, it will start controlling her slowly until it will take over completely. It can control her at will, from what she says to what she does, but only so much. Iris is still inside though, and she can hear us right now."

Botan's pink eyes narrowed to match Iris's turquoise ones and continued. "Second, he told me that depending on how strong she is psychologically, the Parasite will eventually take over her body completely in a matter of a week or so. Four days have already passed, so we don't have much time. Until the untold deadline, she can still drive out the Parasite by herself. After that, she will only be able to gain control of her body for few short moments. She will need outside help to get rid of the Parasite completely.

"Third, he also found out that Parasites of this kind can also make some sort of connection between it and Iris's soul and transfer its powers to her, but what those powers are we don't know until it uses them.

"Koenma suspects that because the Parasite is taking this route to the normal one because he wants to use her to do his bidding." She stopped to take a deep breath, then she finally took her eyes off of Iris. "Luna," she turned to me instead, her expression serious, "Beside what Koenma told you, about keeping her faith and will power strong, there is another way you can help her."

I looked away from her for just a second to look at Iris and noticed a slight change. Before she looked unphased by our conversation, almost bored, as if the Parasite could care less if we found out about it, but now her eyes widened, daring us to try, though I could see the slightest bit of alarm. I looked back at Botan when I heard her voice continue. "Powerful emotions are the key, because Parasites can't handle them. Parasites don't have human emotions such as love and happiness or faith, and the more powerful the emotion the harder it is for them to keep control. If it is powerful enough, it can ever drive the Parasite back out, though only within her time limit.

I nodded solemnly and I turned to Iris, as all the other pairs of eyes in the room did the same. Under all our gazes, I saw the corner of her lip curl into what looked like an evil grin and she closed her eyes briefly in a sign of mock surrender.

"Well," she said, her tone scornful, "And _I_ thought that I was doing so well so far, none of you fools seemed to know what was going on," her smile widened, showing her teeth, but it was a smile very much unlike her own.

"You're wrong," I spoke up, not letting myself intimidated by such a disgusting creature, "I was aware of you even before you drove me out," I said fiercely, though that was only half the truth. "After I came back, Kurama and I were just toying with you, letting you in the dark." _Like I had been_, I thought.

"Hn," she scoffed, frowning and looked away, jutting out her chin in a move worthy of Hiei. Then, she smiled again and closed her eyes, just like before. She arched an eyebrow at me, with the same daring attitude. "It doesn't matter anymore. The process is almost complete. There's not much this girl can go regardless of how strong she is."

Iris then looked straight Kurama, into his fathomless green eyes and slapped his hand away. "Now that you know about me, there no need to pretend anymore," she said, her tone indifferent.

When she did that, I suddenly realized what the Parasite wanted to do, and before she could even blink, I was right in front of her, blocker her way, and holding her wrist tightly. "You're not going anywhere," I told her.

Iris looked up at me, being taller than she was, and smiled her mocking smile again. Because I was looking intently upon her eyes, I didn't miss the cry of help from her eyes, then it disappeared again, leaving behind that mocking expression. The Parasite must've realized its slip, because Iris shook her head and she scowled in anger.

I let go of her wrist and gripped her shoulders tightly, trying to get my message through to her. "Iris, you heard what Botan said. You have to fight! You can drive this thing back to hell, where it came from! You just have to believe in yourself!"

The mocking smile remained in place and that angered me more than anything. Never before have I wanted to slap Iris or hurt her in any way, but now I did. I didn't give in to that impulse though because I didn't _want_ to hurt her. I felt a pang of annoyance as I realized that was exactly what the Parasite was counting on.

Kurama put his hand on Iris's shoulder and I wondered for how long he stood there, unmoving, simply watching Iris. I let her go and took a step back, wanting to see what Kurama was going to do. He looked her hard in the eyes, though that didn't seem to phase her at all and bent down to brush her hair away and whisper something in her ear. I didn't hear what he said, but I saw her eyes widen, and I distinctly heard a soft intake of breath. It took a few second before the look of hostility was back. I saw her fist clench and unclench at her side.

Then, right before our eyes, she pushed Kurama a few feet away from her. Her breathing was ragged and she looked angrier than I've ever seen her. She pointed a finger at Kurama then she said, "Stay away for me!"

***

Iris's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard what was the reason to all this. Ever since Luna left, I could feel something was wrong. There were times when I distinctly thought that I didn't want to do something, or didn't plan on it, and yet I did it anyway. I explained this to myself as just being lost in my thoughts, worried about Luna. But now I know.

It was the strangest and foulest feeling, knowing that _thing_ was inside me, and though there was no way I could feel it physically, because the Parasite was a spiritual entity, I swore I almost could. I felt dirty, soiled, used in a most despicable way and I hated it.

Beside that, I hated that my friends had to suffer too. I could se their faces, Botan looked sad and serious at the same time and incredulous that such a thing could happen. Luna looked completely composed, but I could tell that she was extremely angry about what was happening, along with the fact that she could do nothing about it. Kurama's eyes, however, revealed nothing at all. He was probably masking his emotions, like he always did in the face of danger, and yet…seeing him with that unfathomable expression was a little unnerving. It's been a while since I've seen it.

The words that he whispered in my ears kept going in my head. _I'll be waiting for you when you come back_, he said, his voice husky in my ears and then he brushed my earlobe gently with his lips. Then our eyes met and probably if I wasn't so lost in his gaze, I could've summoned the will to at least make my hand grip his in a sign that I heard him.

The feel of his breath tickling my neck… his lips on my skin… his intense gaze… his husky voice… It all made my pulse to start racing furiously and I could feel that I was short of breath. He believed in me. They all believed that I could do it. For a second I wondered if he did that on purpose, knowing what kind of power he had over me and over my feelings when he touched me like that, then—

My control slipped, and I felt doing something I would never do: I pushed him away from me with such force that he almost stumbled under it. I pointed at him accusingly and said "Stay away from me!" Although I know it wasn't actually _me_ who did that, I was still mortified that my own body would obey to such ludicrous commands. I felt a powerful surge of anger and it came over me with such a force it even took the Parasite by surprise. Taking my chance in the one moment of weakness, I said, "I'm sorry!" not only to Kurama, but to all of them.

Then it was out of my hands again. It was so incredibly frustrating, to _want_ to do something but to not be able to. I felt like I was trapped in a cage, and the strings for controlling everything like a puppet's were right there, close, and yet out of my reach, mocking me. Seldom times I could stretch enough to catch one, but then a faceless figure would come and snatch them away form me, grinning happily that I was so easy to torture.

Luna, Kurama and Botan looked surprised at my outburst, but also relieved, though it didn't last for long. Then, I felt my body obey the orders of the Parasite again as I started my way to the door, though I kept my eyes on the three of them. Luna noticed that right away and she made two deliberate steps forward, as a warning. Kurama followed Luna, not taking his eyes off of me. I felt my lips curl in a vicious grin and said, "I should be going now," in a voice as if we were all at dinner and I had to excuse myself to leave early.

Then I ran. Faster than I ever thought possible I could run, with my enhanced abilities from Koenma and all. I remembered what Botan said that the Parasite could make this connection between our souls and use my powers as well as his own. I gritted my teeth and willed myself to stop, but I couldn't. I was afraid that the Parasite already gained complete control and there was nothing I could do anymore.

But that couldn't be possible. Botan said that I had around a week and only four days have passed. Still, four days in my oblivious state was more than enough time for the Parasite to work its ways. She also mentioned outside help, but I had no idea what that entailed or whom.

I felt my powers being turned on and I could hear everybody's thoughts around me, though _I_ personally didn't do it. It probably did that to see if I was being followed. And they were. Their thoughts went through my head all at the same time and I tried to shove them away but failed.

_Iris, have strength—I'm gonna tear that thing to pieces—I have to go to Koenma—I wonder where the falls are—Perfect…—_

I froze internally when I heard it. There were two unfamiliar voices in my head, and without a doubt one was the Parasite's, and the other was a tourist's. Even though I never heard the Parasite speak in my head ever before, I knew immediately which one it was, though it got mixed in with four other voices. It was a cold, merciless voice that could penetrate a silence like an unwelcome gong. Beneath it all, though, I could hear the gleeful tint in that voice.

_What do you want from me?_ I called to the Parasite, much more than out of mere curiosity.

It chuckled in my head, as though I did something extremely predictable. _I knew you would ask eventually. It's too bad that I'm not willing to tell you. I don't want to take any chances that you will tell your friends my plans, even if there won't be long until you will loose your body completely to me._

I gritted my teeth but remained silent. I tried again to make myself stop, but it was all in vain. I wasn't strong enough, or maybe…I wasn't putting enough effort. I shook my head internally at my stupidity. I had to do this and I had to do it quick, at least make myself stop, or trip or something to slow me down so that Luna would catch up with me.

But just when I was about to do that—

_I sure hope Luna's in a better mood today…_

***

Yusuke's POV

"I hope Luna's in a better mood today," I said, still irritated at what happened a few days ago, but I told, what the hell, everybody has its days, even Luna. As much as I tried to convince myself that that's what happened, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. If today was all right, I was just going to forget about it. It was as simple as that.

I was with Kuwabara – who nodded apprehensively at my statement – and we were both going to pay her a visit again, but I couldn't help not to notice that it was oddly quiet, although the light was on. Usually, when I would be this close to the house, I could hear something. Iris's laugh or loud music or _something_. It was too quiet to give me peace of mind.

I wasn't usually this paranoid, but… I shook my head trying to just forget about it all and just go with the flow.

Kuwabara was slightly in front of me, so he got to the door first and knocked. We waited, but there nobody answered. He knocked again, louder this time, but still no answer. Then he tried the knob, and it opened easily. The door was unlocked, although, as we noticed when we stepped inside, there was nobody home.

This was weird and I almost regretted coming here in the first place, but now that I did, I had to know what was going on here.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, though I didn't expect an answer.

Kuwabara gave me one anyway. "Dunno. Maybe they went for a walk?" he suggested.

_I doubt it, _I thought but didn't say it out loud. _They wouldn't leave the door unlocked. And I can feel Demon Energy in the room. _

"Stay here, Kuwabara," I said to him and hoped he'd listen. I had to hurry and I was in no mood to argue. I made my way quickly to the still open door.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara called after me, but I was already running as fast as I could, following the trace of energy that was left behind. It didn't feel familiar at all, and that only made me push myself to go even faster.

_What the hell is going on here? Had they been attacked?_ I thought frantically. I saw a familiar streak of red hair, although it was getting dark outside as the sun was setting. I called to him and he looked at me, and he gave me a look of desperation and relief. I didn't have time to ask him what was going on because he'd already started talking. "Catch Iris, Yusuke and whatever you do, don't let her go!"

I could only stare at him as if he'd just gone crazy. "What?!" I bellowed at him. This wasn't making any sense.

"Just do it, we'll explain everything later!" Kurama urged me. I trusted him, it wasn't a matter of trust, but that didn't mean it didn't make any sense anyway. I didn't even bother to ask who was "we" because I was too focused on running as I pushed myself to go even faster.

There was somebody else in front of me, and though I could tell exactly who she was, that didn't make it more credible. It we were chasing Iris, what was Luna doing here? And that's what I asked her. "What are _you_ doing here?" My eyes were wide, hardly believing it was really her.

She didn't even look at me when she answer, her eyes were focused on the figure in front of her. "No time to explain, just GO!"

And I did, though as I ran, the same words were going through my head. _This is _exactly_ what I meant when I said _trouble!

I surpassed Luna, not yet getting even slightly tired and followed Iris. I looked back at Luna, then back ahead at Iris, hardly believing they were actually two separate people now, one chasing the other. This was all too confusing, but I kept my eyes on her.

Then, as I watched her closely, I saw her body do the weirdest thing. She made a jerk-like movement and stopped so suddenly in her tracks, she tripped and was ready to fall. I made an effort to go faster and catch her right before she hit the ground, even if it was a little rough. She was lucky I was right behind her, otherwise…

"Iris?" I asked her uncertainly, wondering why Luna and Kurama were chasing after her.

I let her on the ground, then took her by the shoulders gently and turned her around to face me. I didn't know what was going on but the look on her face raised some questions. The way she looked at me… Instead of being grateful I caught her, she almost looked angry that I stopped her fall, a look of hatred almost. Hatred and anger. Then her hands darted forward to push me away as if I was a leper.

Remembering what Kurama said just in time, my grip on her shoulders tightened.

I was shocked, but even more so, annoyed that that's all I got for saving her. If I didn't, at the speed she was going, she would've been lucky to get off with just a few bruises and a broken limb. But no, I have to be glared at, as if—

"Good Yusuke, hold on to her tight and let's go back to the house," Luna's voice sounded like an order.

I swore under my breath, but didn't move to get up at all as both Luna and Kurama already started walking back. "Hold on, wait a second! Are you going to at least give me a reason for why I'm manhandling her?!" I was angry and I was so damn confused I wanted to yell at them both.

"I'll explain everything while we get back," Kurama stopped and looked back at me. Luna walked past him, but he stayed in place, waiting for me.

I swore again and got up, keeping my grip on Iris just like Luna told me, although I felt horrible for doing it. _What the hell is going on here?_ I kept asking myself.

"All right, Fox-boy, start talking before I snap," I said to him, looking at Iris every now and then, noticing her expression didn't change. There was still that cold fury in her eyes that somehow unnerved me.

Kurama sighed. "A Parasite soul drove Luna out of Iris's body and is trying to take over it as we speak," he said, his voice hard.

"What?!" I bellowed at him and gave Iris a sharp look. That explained how weird she was acting and the fact that they were chasing her. Now that that _thing _knew that I knew about it, it looked straight at me, smiling slightly, as if daring me to harm it in any way. I was so disgusted, I wanted to introduce it with my fist, but as I looked at her, although her expression was unfamiliar, her face was. I couldn't harm Iris, no matter _who_ was inside her. And besides, she was a _girl_. I didn't hit girls.

"Don't even think about harming it, because doing so will harm Iris. She's still inside, but she's losing control very quickly," Kurama interrupted my thoughts.

I couldn't hit it at all, but I thought to give it a fair warning of what it was getting into. "Listen here and listen good," I said to Iris, "if you don't come out willingly, I'll be permanently retiring your ass after we'll drag out by force." Iris gave me a mocking smile, and all I could do was keep my anger at bay and not hit her.

After that, Kurama continued giving me all the rest of the details and I felt myself getting angrier by the minute. This was all so disgusting and cowardly. I shook my head at myself. I sounded like Kuwabara.

I muttered under my breath the whole time, so irritated that I had the bad guy right in my hands, caught red-handed, but I couldn't do any ass-kicking.

Finally, after it seemed like forever, we got back to her house. Kuwabara was still there and now Botan was there too. She looked like she filled him in while we were out, and I was grateful for that. I really didn't want to hear it again.

"Botan," Luna's sharp voice said, "when you said that she will need outside held if she doesn't drive it out by herself, did you have somebody particular in mind?"

"Yes!" Botan looked relieved that she was of some help around here. "I was just there to ask him. Koenma told me that Genkai as well as himself can do it. The Mafuken has more powers than I thought," she mused, already drifting to her own thoughts.

"Who do you suggest we go to?" I asked Botan, though I wanted to go to Genkai. I trusted her a lot more than the Pacifier-face.

"Koenma said Spirit Energy is preferable when dealing with this. The Mafuken wasn't exactly made for such procedures, and Koenma has never used it for something like this before either. It'd be best if we go to Genkai for this, she's a lot more experienced."

I drew Iris by the collar and got close to her face. "You'll meet your match." But all she did was give me that scornful smile again.


	5. The Capture

**Chapter V - The Capture**

Kurama's POV

Although it as late, we – as in, me, Iris, Luna, Yusuke and Kuwabara – immediately went on the late-hour train and went straight for Genkai. Botan went ahead of us to Genkai to explain her the situation. It was a long ride until there, so all we could do was sit patiently in our seats and wait, while time went by us at an alarming rate.

I looked at Iris from the corner of my eye, sitting between me and Yusuke, one of her wrists held by me, another held by Yusuke. Some people who were on the train with us gave us curious glances, especially when Iris would struggle. She was very strong, I assumed because of the Parasite, because she almost evaded us twice when our grip wasn't firm enough.

Eventually, all the passengers left and we were the only ones that were still in the train, but that fact did little to comfort me.

I was constantly on edge, knowing how much time already passed. Now that I looked back, I can see how it all worked. The Parasite didn't control her often before Luna came back, because it didn't want to ruin the pretense that everything was fine, therefore Iris was blind to what was going on inside her, not to mention that it didn't acquire enough control, so trying would only gave it away. In consequence, I was blind also. Since she didn't know, she couldn't fight it, and so, precious time was wasted. Four days have already passed and Botan approximated around a week.

Now that we knew the truth, The Parasite didn't keep the charade up anymore, and I could see how much it could control her. I could see flickers of old Iris, and there would be moments when she would be herself. I knew that by just looking in her eyes as she was sending me pleading signals.

It was unbearable to go on this trip, considering that Genkai lived far from Iris. It was unbearable to just sit and do nothing, while knowing that as every minute went by, the Parasite was getting closer to swallowing her soul whole. It was unbelievably unbearable to hold her wrist tightly like she was a criminal, when I knew that on the inside, she was struggling for survival.

We all knew that Iris still had time to drive the Parasite out by herself, but we weren't going to take any chances. Once the times ran out, we would immediately take action. That is…unless Iris beat us to it.

It was late, and I was tired, but I didn't dare close my eyes.

***

Iris's POV

I don't think I've ever been more afraid for my life as I was now, although this wasn't necessarily as painful physically as it has been other times. I've had my fair share of life-threatening situations, and yet, they somehow didn't seem as serious as what was happening now. Although I was fine and no harm was done physically, I couldn't bear the thought of losing control to some alien, some foreign being who was just going to use me. I wouldn't lose my life, but I would lose something entirely more precious: my soul.

I would struggle, but to no avail. It felt like trying to destroy a 6-foot thick and 10-foot tall brick wall with my bare fists. I would keep hitting it, but the only damage I would do would be to myself. Invisible bruises imprinted on my soul as I continued to fight against a what-seemed-like invincible opponent.

I tried to remember what Botan said, that willpower and powerful emotions, such as love, happiness and faith, can help me a lot, but I didn't quite grasp the concept. I understood the theory, but as my struggle kept on for hours on end, I was beginning to feel my grip on my own optimist slipping. How can I feel happiness, when there's this constant pressure and stress that if I don't drive this _thing_ out, I might never be able to? How can I feel faith, when I've been trying for hours and hours and no avail? How can I even remember my friends, let alone how much I love them, when all I can focus on right now is how this thing will affect them if I don't do something fast?

I didn't want to give up, but I didn't know how I could win either. Time was slipping by fast. Our trip to Genkai was almost at an end. It was comforting to know that if I fail, there was still some hope.

And that thought alone, despite everything else, made me keep going.

Once I realized what I just did, I despised my situation even more. I hated that the Parasite made me dwell on self-pity in my hopelessness. I hated thinking like that, period, but now even more so because it felt like I was just in a fighting match with it and it just made me grovel at its knees.

During the entire trip, everybody kept talking to me, trying to encourage me to keep trying. Kuwabara told me that I was strong. Yusuke told me that if I could beat its ass easily if I would just believe in myself.

Luna talked with me the most. She sat across from me, and her grey eyes were on me at all times. But she didn't talk like Yusuke or Kuwabara. Instead of trying to convince me that I was strong enough to win, she would simply talk about the past and some of the best times we've had together and the team. When she did, usually the others joined in with their sides of the story as well. Their words made me think, and I realized just how much I would loose if I didn't give it my all.

As much as I wanted to think of things that were either happy or hopeful, I mostly dwelled on anger. And that anger fed my determination to keep going. Every now and then I would take the Parasite by surprise with a sudden deep pang of internal strength that would grant me few seconds to a minute of control.

Kurama, who was always right beside me, always caught that, and would give me an encouraging smile that would make me melt inside from longing as well as make my heart break at the thought of failing. At this moment, as we were walking up the hundreds' of steps up to Genkai's sanctuary, his eyes were so intense on mine, I willed myself to stop in my tracks and take a deep breath. And it felt so good.

But then, my body would jerk into a forced action again and I would lose it once more. Kurama's eyes would once again have that flicker of anger, then they would be clouded by his unreadable mask.

It felt like we were walking up the stairs since the beginning of time, but at one point, Kurama put his hand on my shoulder to stop me, and though the Parasite wanted to keep going, his grip was too strong, so my body was forced to a halt. I didn't know how close we were to the gates because it was very dark out, and the only source of light was the moon. It clothed everything in its angelic glow, but it wasn't enough for me to see the wall that surrounded Genkai's domain.

I felt my head tilt to meet his eyes. In the moonlight, I could clearly distinguish their softness – a softness that I haven't seen in his eyes since we've found out that I was hosting a freak demon inside me. That simple look made me feel as if he was caressing my face, as if I was the most important person in earth to him, as if just that look could destroy that wall that I've been battling. When he looked at me that way, I was hardly aware of anybody or anything else that was around me.

Then, quite suddenly and without any warning what so ever, Kurama took me in his arms and kissed me full on the mouth. It was a shock for me, but even more so for the Parasite, whose defenses I felt were slipping very quickly against the unfamiliarity and disgust for our actions. My arms stayed limp at my side for only a second, and then they went around him as I returned the kiss. It's been so long since I felt his lips on mine I almost forgot how it made me feel. How my insides would melt and become honey. How the sudden heat would rush through me all the way up my neck and cheeks. How my lips fit his perfectly as if we were made for each other.

This feeling that Kurama was feeding me with only his mere touch gave me such incredible power, it made me feel that I could go though anything – even a 6-foot thick and 10-foot tall wall – just to be with him.

Finally, after it seemed like an eternity, and though even that wasn't enough, we broke apart. Breathing hard, and his face flushed, Kurama took my face in his hangs gently, caressing my cheek with his thumb, leaving a trail of fire on my skin. Then, he gave me the softest kiss on the forehead.

Kurama sighed deeply, and his warm breath tickled my face in a familiar way. He tilted my head to meet his eyes once again, and I saw that they were ablaze. Such a look made me flush instantly. Then, he spoke, in a voice no lower than a husky whisper, "Remember what I told you, Iris. Remember us."

At that moment, as if those simple words triggered it, I felt memories that have somehow been out of reach from me lately coming back to me like photographs in a scrapbook. I remembered Luna's words, and many of the images from the past she described me on the way here. My parents cradling me against them. Me playing with my little sister, Heidi in the playground. My childhood friends at a get-together. And more recent ones. Yusuke bickering with Kuwabara in their usual amusing way. Hiei with a bag full of cans of sodas, handing them out. Kurama smiling at me in his usual caring and secretive way. Luna throwing sarcastic jokes at Yusuke and Kuwabara's expense. All of us together in a circle, twisting an empty bottle of soda.

Small things. Simple things. Yet very precious and very important to me that I wouldn't want to give up or not forget, and even more so, never have them repeat ever again. I cared so much about these people. My parents. Heidi. Luna. Kurama. Yusuke. Kuwabara. Genkai. Keyko. Shizuru. Botan. Everybody. The thought of losing them was so indescribably painful, I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't let it happen.

I won't. I will give it my all. I'd rather die than see my life pass by me while a demon is controlling my own body against my will.

I focused on that picture of everybody that I hold dear, letting the love that I feel for them surge through me and give me strength that I need. It was an unexpected blow for the Parasite, but a powerful one. So powerful, I felt a deep stinging sensation in the very fiber of my being, a sensation similar to taking off a band-aid in a very slow motion, only a 100 times intensified. The pain was so unbearable, I felt as if I was being torn to pieces at that moment as I instinctively clutched my sides, thinking that would keep me together from falling apart.

I fell on my knees without even realizing it, trying to keep the pain inside. I wasn't aware of anybody around me as I silently continued my battle with the unseen villain.

***

Luna's POV

I tried my best, but even that felt weak in my point of view. All I did was talk with her, tell her about the good times in the past, and I did it constantly on our way to Genkai. The old times she would be giving up and the new ones she would never experience if she didn't try her best.

Although Botan said that this was important, I felt extremely guilty and annoyed that I couldn't do more. I was scowling at my folded hands in my lap when Yusuke – who was sitting across from me, on Iris's left side – said, "Don't worry about Iris, Luna, she'll come through, I know it." His words surprised me, but not because of what he said, but at his apparent tact and observance of my feelings. I felt a rush of affection toward him, and I smiled weakly. He gave me his full, confident grin in return, making me wish I had Yusuke's unbendable optimism.

I was ahead of everybody else as we walked up the many stairs to Genkai's temple, feeling the need to put some distance between me and Iris after what happened lately. Seeing her like this was too painful. I tried to be strong for her, and show her that I was confident in her that she would eventually prevail, but it drained me of substantial energy. I _did_ have faith in her, but that certainly didn't make it less painful.

I took comfort knowing that we had a back-up plan and we were close to Genkai, just in case.

I didn't look in front of me to see how much further we needed to go, nor did I look behind me in the chance that I would see Iris with her scornful smile at us as I walked up. I kept my eyes firmly on the stairs that I walked on, my eyes adjusting to the deep darkness that was around us. I silently thanked God for the moon and the heavenly glow that was upon us.

For the first time since we began walking, I took a moment to look for the moon and I found the familiar thin crescent shining down on us from the west. I drifted to my thoughts unintentionally, as they took me down on memory lane.

It was so silent, I couldn't hear a single thing save for the few nighttime insects that were singing their tunes in a choir and the footsteps that we made, unwillingly disturbing the peace.

Then, out of that silence, a scream that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up was heard not to far from where I was. The sound was so frightening and unexpected, it made me stop brusquely in my tracks and intake a sharp breath as if I just received a blow in the stomach. I turned around sharply, my eyes widening at the sight. In the moonlight, I could see Iris down on her knees, head bowed, clutching her sides for dear life. Her whole body was shaking, and I suddenly realized that the scream that I just heard actually came from her mouth.

For the first time in a long time, I was frozen in place, my mind feeling blank and I didn't know what to do. I _couldn't_ do anything except just stand there, aghast, and watch her struggle for her soul. I was hardly aware of anybody around me then. Nor of Kurama, who snapped out of it quicker than anybody and fell to his knees right by Iris, clutching her shoulder so tightly his knuckled looked white in the moonlight. Nor of Kuwabara who was mumbling frantically under his breath, though I didn't catch a word. Nor of Yusuke, who was uncharacteristically frozen in place, not saying a word, just like me.

I kept my eyes on Iris the entire time, and right before my eyes, her entire body started glowing, though I couldn't quite pin-point the color. It was a sinister color, as if darkness itself enveloped her body in its evil glow. I inwardly started panicking. What was going on? Was this Iris fighting or was this a sign that the process was completed?

The glow on Iris's body started growing brighter and brighter, slowly but deliberately loosing its demonic look and turning a lighter shade as the seconds went by. I forced myself to come out of my temporarily-paralyzed state, turn toward the gates and call as loud as my lungs allowed me, "Genkai! Come quickly!"

We must've been close to the gates, because the familiar short figure of Master Genkai appeared not very long afterward, her frown of concentration plastered on her face. She walked down the stairs until she was only a few feet from Iris, and waited.

I looked away from Genkai and turned my eyes back on the unearthly glow emanated from Iris's body, noticing it was getting closer and closer to a brilliant light blue, finally recognizing her Spirit Energy. Then, very slowly, a saw a small dark flame rose out of her body, enveloped in her Spirit Energy. The two didn't clash, but it was obvious that her energy kept the flame at bay.

When this happened, Genkai cupped her hands around the flame, though not touching it. She muttered a few words that I didn't catch, then I saw Spirit Energy coming out from each of her fingers, finally trapping the flame in what looked like a spider web. Genkai muttered a few more words, clasped her hands together and the flame, along with the Spirit Energy disappeared, leaving the darkness to surround us once more.


	6. The Truth

**Chapter VI**** – The Truth**

Luna's POV

After the illuminating power emanated from Iris's and Genkai's Spirit Energy evaporated, the darkness completely overpowered our vision. We were all completely blind and oblivious to anything that was going on around us. Then, I heard a loud thud and I instinctively turned toward where my instincts told me the sound came from, though I couldn't see anything at all.

Genkai's strong voice echoed in the darkness. "Let's go inside," she said, and I felt movement around me as everybody obeyed. As my eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness, I could see the steps in front of me, though I kept my cautiousness as I followed Genkai toward the gates and beyond.

The lights were on inside and as we got closer, I could rely more on my sight, so I looked around. Everybody was smiling or grinning – like Yusuke – silently celebrating Iris's victory, except Kurama who still had a look of worry on his face. He was carrying Iris in his arms, cradling her body close to him so that her head rested peacefully on his chest. Her eyes were closed.

A pang of fear surged though me and I stopped in my tracks, waiting ffor him. He gave me a weak smile when he saw me and let out a small sigh of relief as we walked together.

"It's over," I said, and relished my words for their very meaning. It was over. For the first time in a long time, I sighed in relief too.

He nodded solemnly, and I wondered what still bothered him. "She's very strong," he said appraisingly, "but her fight must've tired her immensely. She needs rest." I simply waited for him to press the matter himself, but when he didn't, so I just left him alone in his thoughts. It was rude to pry.

Botan was already inside, waiting for us, her face anxious for news. When I told her that Iris was victorious, she broke into a radiant smile, happy to hear that everything was all right and all our troubles were over for now.

Kurama took Iris where Genkai told him, which was a very large bedroom. It had a four-poster bed – big enough for three people, – two nightstands, a dresser with an impressive mirror and a small round table, all bearing the same classy, wave-like style. The room had absolutely no personal touch to it, so I suspected it was one of the many guest bedrooms she had in her domain.

The table had three chairs, not enough for all of us. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly went for the empty chairs, but were scolded by Genkai for their lack of courtesy and told them to get their own from another room. Kurama offered me the last chair, so he went to follow the two sulking boys. She, along with Botan took a chair at the table, while I took mine near the bed.

When the three returned, Yusuke and Kuwabara seated by Genkai and Botan, while Kurama joined me by the bed, looking tired, but relieved. He made himself comfortable, crossed his legs and his arms over his chest and looked at Iris with a mixture of deep affection and worry. Conversations from the table swam around us, but I couldn't catch the subject. I felt a sudden wave of tiredness myself and drifted to my own thoughts in a daze.

I didn't realize I felt asleep until I heard Genkai's sharp voice bellow at us all, "All right. Everybody off to bed!" she scowled at me and Kurama in particular. Kurama, unlike me, stayed awake the whole time, though he was tired too. I saw that the others were on their way out, and I saw Yusuke being overpowered by a huge yawn.

"I would prefer if I stayed here, Genkai," Kurama said before I had the chance to me open my mouth.

"Me too," I quickly added.

"No," Genkai said firmly, though her expression softened a bit. "I know you would like to stay with Iris until she wakes, but you need your rest as much as she does."

I knew very well that Genkai wasn't going to change her mind, and arguing wasn't something I wanted to do, especially with her. So I nodded, resigned and saw that Kurama did the same. She smiled at her success in persuading us. "You two will get the last two bedrooms down the hall. Sleep tight!" She called to us after she shooed us out of Iris's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

We walked in silence the few feet that separated Iris's bedroom from our individual ones and parted ways with a "good night," and a tired smile.

In a way I was relieved that Genkai convinced me to take my own bedroom. I welcomed the sight of a bed, as opposed to a cushioned chair. I turned the light on and saw that the room also had a bathroom that was conveniently equipped with everything that I needed from shampoo and soap to towels. I took the liberty of taking a warm shower that rinsed away all my remnants of grime and worry from the past days. I let the water soak my skin and banished all thought from my mind.

When I got out, with my hair dripping wet and all wrapped up in a towel, I noticed the pair of pajamas that was placed on a chair right by the door, though I distinctly remember them not to have been there before I went in. I supposed Genkai brought them, and after I dried myself I changed into my pajamas.

I walked to the window and pulled the soft curtains aside to open the window and let in the cool late-spring breeze drift in. I let the fabric of the curtain slip between my fingers as I gazed outside. This wasn't my first time here, but it was certainly the first time I saw it all the way I did now.

Genkai's domain was in a rectangular shape, and inside there was a big, open garden with flowers of many kinds as well as trees, with many stone benches and a marvelous stone fountain that sprouted water at all times. Everything was enveloped in the soft moonlit glow that made it al the more beautiful and melancholic.

Melancholy was the last thing I wanted on my mind, and I looked away from the scenery before any of the old memories would come back. They were good memories, too good actually and that was why I stayed away from them many times. I haven't forsaken his memory – on the contrary, I kept it alive in my heart and my soul these past centuries. But thinking about it too much weakened me considerably.

After a day such as this when I should feel joy and celebrate the present, I didn't want to spoil it by wallowing in my past. So I went to bed, sighting tiredly and left myself drift too sleep.

Kurama's POV

As much as I wanted to rest, I hardly even closed my eyes the whole night, let alone slept at all. I was tired, but my desire to stay by Iris's bed was greater than my fatigue. The events of the past days kept replaying in head over and over like a broken record as I shifted restlessly from side to side on my bed. So much has happened in less than a week. I took comfort in the fact that it was over, and the Parasite was gone our of Iris's body and out of our lives forever, but I was still left worried because I didn't know how the presence of such a being could have its toll on her.

I sighed and faced the ceiling, while I continued my musing. I didn't know any more than what Luna found out from Koenma and what Botan told us. But Koenma has avoided any mention of the after-effects of such event. Was it because there were none? Was it because he didn't know? Or had he purposely avoided the subject?

Botan said that the Parasite made a connection between it and Iris's soul. What if her soul has been affected because of that connection? What if Iris somehow was left scarred after this ordeal, if not physically then psychologically or worse?

I knew I was being slightly paranoid. I was well aware of that. Paranoid or not, I was forced to admit that Koenma has left out important information in the past too. His record was against him, and that in part was the reason to my uneasiness.

The other side of the coin was simple. I was worried about her. Just as I was the first time I met her, though I didn't know her at all back then. Just as I was when Sensui came close to killing her and I tended her wounds. In those cases, unlike this one, I _knew_ that she would wake up all right. I did everything I could to assure her that.

But now there was nothing I could do. More so, I wasn't so confident of her well-being because I lacked the knowledge of these species.

As I continued to worry despite my genuine efforts to fall asleep, I finally gave up. I threw the sheets off me a little too roughly because I was feeling unusually irritated and went to the window instead. I opened it to let in the cool spring breeze to soothe my nerves. It was so peaceful and still out, I felt myself relax gradually and only then did I realize I was tense in the first place.

Instead of going back to bed, instead I sat in the armchair, gazing outside, and focusing myself to think only on what I saw outside and nothing else. Then, slowly, without even realizing it, I drifted to sleep as the last image that I remembered was the sky beginning to brighten slightly at the horizon.

Luna's POV

In the morning I was awakened by nothing else than the light that invaded my room and reached all the way to my bed. I closed my eyes firmly against the brightness, though I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anymore now that it wasn't dark out anymore.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it showed that it was 7:35 A.M. The sun must've not been up for very long. It was early, too early for my tastes, but I got up anyway. I changed quickly though absentmindedly into my clothes and made the bed neatly, trying my best to make it look as it had been yesterday. When I was satisfied I took one more look around the room to make sure I didn't leave anything out of place, then left and made my way around the familiar territory.

The long hall that had all the guest rooms lead into a living room and from there I could only turn only turn left, toward the kitchen. Genkai wasn't there, not did I encounter anybody else, and I suspected that was because I was the first one up. I saw Genkai out on the porch on a reclined chair with her back turned to me, so I decided to join her.

The kitchen had two dining rooms on either side of it, each with a door leading outside in the porch. I went to her and sat on opposite side of the table, giving her a polite "Good morning," as I did. She didn't look up from the fixed spot she was focused upon, so I thought she was lost in thought. Then, she took a small sip out of her cup, and laid it back on the table.

"Good morning, Luna. Slept well last night?" she asked me.

"I did," I said truthfully. "Thank you very much for letting me stay."

"Of course I let you stay. Did you expect me to kick you out?" Genkai frowned slightly, but I could tell she was using her usual sarcasm. "This place needs visitors more often. It's too empty."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I remained silent. I had great respect for Genkai, so tried to keep my manners in check. After a long silence, she said, "Would you like some tea?" she motioned at her own cup.

I nodded and rose from my chair to get it. She got up too and almost barked at me, "Sit down, I'll get it. You're my guest." I obliged and waited for her until she returned with a cup of hot tea. Even in hot summer days, I always enjoyed tea, despite my intense dislike for heat and humidity in general.

I sipped my tea silently, but the silence that settled again got to me. "She will be all right," I said, and even I was unsure if it was a question or a statement with the way I worded it.

Genkai's chocolate brown gaze locked with mine. "I'm sure she will. Iris is stronger than I gave her credit for. Fighting off a Parasite isn't easy. If it was, then there would've been more records of people succeeding,  
she said. "In any case, we will find out when she wakes."

I nodded in agreement, feeling the weight of waiting on my shoulders and deep into my stomach. I didn't have time to dwell long on her words, especially the past about records, remembering specifically that Botan didn't mention anything about any records. Just when I was about to ask, I saw a familiar figure entering though the door.

"Good morning," Kurama said to us and we both returned his greeting. Genkai asked him about his night, just as she did me, though his answer wasn't the same. "I can't say I have. I was awake most of the night."

"Understandable," she nodded and took another sip out of her tea. I took a close look at Kurama and saw that his lack of rest left its mark. There were very faint dark circles under his emerald green eyes and his expression still looked tired and worried, just like the last time I saw him.

At around noon, Yusuke and Kuwabara got up just as we were about to have lunch. They were still groggy, but at least they were well-rested, unlike our red-head friend. They asked if Iris woke up yet and Genkai shook her head while Kurama and I kept our eyes firmly on our plates, silently pleading for things to turn out all right. Kuwabara asked where Botan was and Genkai told him that she left to Spirit World not long after we came. Besides that, there was little to no conversation going on, and the feeling of anxiousness and awkwardness in the air built on as the minutes past.

Not long after we finished, we had another visitor. There was a loud knock on the door and I was surprised that I heard it, despite the fact that the dining room was still pretty far from the main entrance. I voiced my curiosity to Genkai as Kurama went to get the door.

"I enhanced it with my Spirit Energy so I can hear if there's anybody at the door regardless of where I am in my grounds," she said evenly and I nodded in understanding.

When I took my eyes off of the elderly woman, I noticed Kurama joined us as well as Koenma. He eyed the dining room table that still had some dishes that needed to be taken to the kitchen sink and his expression turned apologetic.

"I didn't mean to disturb you meal," he said a little uncomfortably.

"Maybe you should've made an appointment beforehand," Yusuke scolded him, not bothering to hide his grin. Kuwabara laughed at his joke, but Kurama remained apprehensive.

"We just finished," Genkai informed him, completely ignoring Yusuke. "With what occasion do I hold this visit, Koenma?"

"I had a small talk with the demon Parasite that was behind this whole ordeal, and I thought that you would like to know how it went," his expression turned serious.

"Have a seat and go on," Genkai motioned him to the living room as we all took a seat. I simply rested against the sofa and Kurama remained standing.

"What did you find out?" Kurama asked him, seemingly unusually impatient.

'Yeah, spill the beans, Pacifier-boy," Yusuke urged him, a lot less calmly than Kurama.

"Put a sock in it, dimwit," Genkai shot at him.

Koenma looked at Yusuke for a second to see if there were going to be any more interruptions. When he was convinced, he continued, "Botan told me how it all happened and in all honesty, I didn't think she could do it. I didn't reveal this to you because I didn't want to make you worry, but truthfully, there are very few cases to none when the host got rid of the Parasite, especially if the host was human. It is extremely hard, not to mention excruciatingly painful. Nevertheless, she did it," he smiled widely, genuinely happy that he was wrong.

"Yeah, Iris kicked some demon ass last night!" Yusuke clapped his hands twice as if in a cheer and it made me smile. His grin was still in place, his confidence through the roof after being right yesterday.

"Will the presence of the Parasite have any long-term effects on her at all?" Kurama asked, and I'm sure I didn't mistake the urgent tone of his voice.

"None of the records that I looked through voiced any long-lasting effects, but as for the short-term ones she will be weak for a few days and will need more rest than usual. Other than that, she should be fine," Koenma brought up the good news that we have all been waiting for and there was a collective sigh of relief in consequence.

"So, what did you find out from the demon parasite?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"After Genkai got rid of it, it naturally came into Spirit World, waiting for its sentence. That's the procedure. Once that happened, the folder with all his files – which showed his accomplishments and crimes – appeared on my desk and I looked through it. This particular demon Parasite doesn't have a name, because it spent all its two centuries of life jumping from one body to another, discarding the resident souls and taking over to do horrendous deeds," Koenma didn't elaborate on that, but I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what those 'horrendous deeds' were. Everybody was silent, silently absorbing the new information.

"More so, this Parasite is new to do many things that haven't been done before. It found a way to assimilate the residing soul's energy, making it stronger and therefore harder to fight off. After such a long life, it must've been incredibly hard for Iris to drive it out, and increasingly more painful. Beside that, it also found a way to suck out the soul's Spirit or Demon Energy, therefore increasing its own."

The more I heard, the more glad I was that it was all over and that thing was out of Iris's body. Right now, she was peacefully sleeping off her battle scars.

"What a minute. Are you saying that the Parasite sucked out Iris's Spirit Energy?" Kuwabara asked and he sounded worried.

"In this case no, because he didn't try to discard Iris's soul. As for you, Luna, the Parasite just wanted you out of the way. I'm not sure why he didn't try to control you instead of Iris or even try to assimilate your Demon Energy…" Koenma trailed off, deep in thought. "I asked him, but he didn't want to answer me, nor did it say in his file. It's more of a personal thing, I guess," he shrugged.

I pondered on that, but then decided against it. What did it matter anyway? The Parasite was gone and there was no damage that he left behind except in our memories. Why dwell on it any longer?

"Did you find out what the Parasite wanted from Iris in the first place?" I finally voiced my question after a period of silence; it has been bothering me ever since I found out about it.

Koenma's brown eyes focused on me when he answered. "I asked him about his plan, but he was unwilling to reveal it, though I told him that it was written in his file anyway. He wouldn't oblige, so I had to read it from his file. Apparently, he was currently possessing one of the fighters in the Demon World Tournament when he saw her fight. He recognized her strength and planned that, combined with his, he could very well rule Human World instead of Demon World and he wouldn't even have to fight his way there.

"He figured that if there were people who got in his way he would easily fight them off and if one of you guys tried to stop him," his eyes went over our entire group before they rested on me again, "you wouldn't harm him at all because you wouldn't want to harm Iris."

A long silence settled after Koenma's speech, but it was soon broken by Genkai. "The Parasite saw that strong bond and wanted to use it against her, but it didn't realize that in the end it would be its doom," she said wisely.

"But why Iris? Why not somebody else? One of us, maybe?" Yusuke pressed on.

"I suspect," Koenma started slowly, "that he preferred to control a human rather than a fellow demon, even though he'd done it before."

"Or maybe he thought that, with Iris being human, she will be weaker and won't have a chance," Kurama added and I met his eyes.

"Or that," Koenma hedged. "Whatever his reasons were we can only assume, since he didn't reveal them."

"Anything else that you wanted to share?" Yusuke asked, already tired of the old subject.

"Yes," Koenma finally broke the contact of our eyes. "I have been talking with my father, King Yama about this ever since the Demon World Tournament ended and tried to persuade him to take you back as a detective, Yusuke."

Yusuke almost jumped from the couch at the very faint possibility of his return to the job, "And?" he motioned him to continue. Koenma grinned in anticipation.

"I mainly told him how the tension in Demon World is gone, since it's not split in more than one domain any more, each with its own ruler and how you restored peace in Demon World through the tournament," Koenma's own grin started to widen. "Those two things are what he has been worried about the most and the fact that it is all resolved relieved him greatly. For now at least, unless the wrong demon comes to power," he hedged, but shoved away the thought. "Anyway, I convinced him to reconsider his opinion of you – with the help of the Spirit Detective Force, who also put in a good word – and agreed to take you back as a Spirit Detective, as well as Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei if he's willing – all bad records from the past forgotten."

Koenma hardly had time to finish his sentence because Yusuke bellowed "YES!" loud enough to drown any other sounds around us. He high-fived Kuwabara in his enthusiasm. "That's awesome!" Kuwabara joined in the celebration and even Kurama smiled at the good news.

"King Yama did request an oath from you, in exchange for getting yourold job back, though," Koenma said and Yusuke momentarily stopped cheering to listen to what Koenma had to say.

"What is it?" he asked, seemingly wary.

"He wants you to promise to never transform into your demon form again. Ever."

I wasn't entirely surprised to hear Yusuke snort and wake him off as if that was of no importance. "Didn't plan on it to begin with. I have no intention of being controlled by my ancestral dad again." And with that Yusuke started celebrating again with Kuwabara.

I took my eyes off my ecstatic friends and saw that Koenma wanted to continue. Genkai took a pen that was off the table in the middle of the room and threw it squarely at Yusuke with enough force to make him snap out of it and glare fiercely at Genkai. "Shut up, he's not done yet," she said. "Either stay here and be quiet or take it outside and yell all you want." He chose the latter because he finally sat back down.

Koenma continued after the long interruption. "Other good news is that after the events of yesterday, King Yama recognized Iris as somebody we should have on our Spirit Detective team, so now she's official," he looked very pleased that he got so much out of his father. I stared in wonder at Koenma. Iris has always helped them with their missions since they found out about her powers, but she has never been officially part of the team. Until now. And that meant that I was too.

This seemed to be the end of our meeting because he rose from his seat, sighed, and looked straight at me. "You'll have to come with me, Luna," he said, and his face became apologetic again.

That was when I realized my time was up. In the past days, with all that has happened, I've grown to forget that this wasn't my real body and I couldn't stay like this forever, though I _have_ missed sharing it with Iris. I've grown accustomed to it. Now I had to come back with Koenma to Spirit World and give my body back and share Iris's body again. I did my best to hide the mixed emotions that roamed inside me and act as if I was expecting this all along. Which I should've.

These words, however, came as a surprise to almost everybody else except Genkai and Kurama. "Why?" Yusuke and Kuwabara demanded almost at the same time.

"Now that everything is all right with Iris, Luna can return to her body soundly," he replied, not making eye contact with anybody in particular.

"Why can't she keep that one?" Kuwabara asked, appearing confused.

"That is strict business between myself, King Yama and Luna. I won't waste my time explaining you about it when there are mounds of paperwork on my desk, waiting to be done," he said and motioned me to follow him. Yusuke seemed mighty offended that Koenma didn't share this private information with him, and just when he was about to protest, I interrupted.

"Koenma, can I at least stay until Iris wakes up?" I asked him, hoping he would agree.

He thought about it for few seconds, then nodded. "Come straight to my office after she does." And with that he opened the door and left. Just as he did though, I remembered something that I had to ask him and I ran after him. He didn't get far.

"Koenma!" I called after him to get his attention. He turned to face me expectantly. "Will Sasha help her recovery at all?" I asked him.

To my dismay, he shook his head. "The energy of the soul can't be recovered any other way than through rest. Sasha could recover her Spirit Energy and her physical well-being, but that's it."

I nodded, a little disappointed at his answer. "Don't worry, she will be fine," he assured me, smiling. I nodded again. "Thank you," I said, feeling that it was the only thing I could say.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, truth is, this was supposed to be the last chapter (with some other stuff added to it), but the second part, that is not present here right now, didn't seem right to me, i wasn't very satisfied to it. So i decided to split in in two chapters, to stretch it out. This seemed like a good place to end the 6th chapter. The 7th and last one is technically already done, but it still needs work.


	7. The Awakening

**Chapter VII – The Awakening**

Iris's POV

When I woke up, I could hear voices and I could see light. Those were the only two senses that were working at the moment. The voices were clear, but there was nobody in sight, nor did it sound like they were anywhere near although they _sounded_ near. I realized that it must be the thoughts of whoever was around that I heard and I tried to turn them off. My head gave a sharp pang, but I did it, though it seemed harder than usual. I started noticing this pattern, that when I would I would be very tired my powers would turn on automatically, probably because even my subconscious was too tired to keep them off.

I had little to no idea where I was, or what day it was, or even what _time_ of the day. It was sunny out, but that that didn't indicate much. I looked around sleepily and found an electric clock on the nightstand with bold and bright red numbers that hit me in the eyes unexpectedly when I looked. It read 5:38 P.M.

I groaned that I slept in so late and rubbed my face groggily. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room at home, but it was familiar nonetheless. My memory started coming back to me as I remembered why this room looked familiar. I was in one of the many at Genkai's temple. But why was I at Genkai's? I rubbed my forehead, trying to remember. Then a particular image flashed through my mind and it all suddenly came back to me.

The Parasite. The trip here. The pain. I recalled everything that happened as well as the fact that I got rid of it. Especially the pain.

I tried to get up from the bed, to see where everybody else was and if they were all right, but somehow all my limbs felt extremely heavy, as if they weighted double than what I remembered. There were also the remains of the sharp pain in my chest that still stung. I felt it with every intake of breath as a needle that pierced my chest every time.

Still, with incredible slowness that did nothing except to irritate me, I finally got up from the bed. When I got on my feet, a wave of dizziness hit me and I had to close my eyes and lean against the bedpost. Once it passed I made my way to the door. I had no idea why I felt so incredibly tired, even though I slept in until early afternoon. Why didn't anybody think to wake me up? Especially Luna, she should know that I'm a morning person and sleeping in late only makes things worse for me.

_And five in the afternoon? Did they completely forget about me?_ I thought, half-sleepily, half irritated.

I sighed heavily and walked down the hall. At one point, I started hearing voices and as I made my way slowly to meet them, I mentally checked off who was here. I mainly heard Yusuke and Kuwabara. I also heard Genkai's voice, though I couldn't make out the words. I tried to concentrate, but my head started throbbing, so gave up and just focused on the sounds alone. Then I heard a distinct soft chuckle, and I recognized Luna. I didn't hear Kurama at all, and wondered if he was there and just being silent.

Finally, in what felt like forever, I entered the living room and faced my friends. Kurama was first to see me because his eyes were fixed in this general direction since before I appeared, then Genkai, who wasn't too far from Kurama's side. Luna noticed next, since she was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara, whose backs were turned to me. The two noticed how everybody else was staring in my direction and turned around.

Yusuke was the first to react and gave me a huge grin as he got up form the couch to greet me.

"Hey! I see you're finally up and around!" I gave him a weak smile in return and nodded, not trusting myself to speak just yet.

"Welcome back among the living!" Kuwabara joked and Yusuke smacked him upside the head. When the two started bickering, I made a few small steps to approach the rest of the group. I saw Genkai was smiling at me, but didn't say a single word. I made my legs move further until I was facing Luna, but she didn't wait for me. She closed the space between us and gave me a tight hug. I was a little surprised at this because I never thought of her as the type of person who expressed herself such. Nevertheless, I returned the hug as quick as I could.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" she said and her voice sounded thick with emotion. I don't think I've ever heard her use that tone before and I didn't even know what to say. Then she broke the embrace, but still held me by the shoulders. Her smile was mock apologetic. "I hope you don't mind if I'll be coming back," Luna said she tapped my forehead teasingly.

I gave her a confused look. "I thought you said—"

Luna interrupted me, knowing where I was going. "That was just a lie so that the—so that you wouldn't get all suspicious on me." She deliberately avoided mentioning the Parasite, but I didn't mind.

I nodded, understanding. Then I gave her a playful crooked smile. "So, what other lies have you been feeding me the past few days?" I challenged her.

She returned a grin with one of her own. "Just a few," she said and we both laughed. I heard a few chuckles in the background.

"You are always welcome. We're in it for life, remember?" I smiled at her. I was really glad that she was coming back, but I couldn't help feeling that she would rather stay the way she was, in a separate body. I immediately realized I was being selfish, and felt guilty about it.

If Luna noticed, she didn't say a single word. "Well, I'll be going then. I promised Koenma I'd be going to meet him and return this body as soon as you wake up. I'll see you later, Iris," she winked at me and walked toward the door.

They all sent their goodbyes, and Luna smiled over her shoulder at them. After she left there was a long moment of silence, until Genkai broke the ice and said that we should prepare the dinner. Everybody went into the kitchen save for Yusuke, who claimed that he wanted to watch TV. Genkai came after him and dragged him by the ear toward the dining-room area. On the way, I clearly heard her mutter under her breath, "Do you use your common sense at all?"

I was left alone with Kurama and I wasn't quite sure how I should react. I remembered clearly how I acted in the last few days, and though I knew I had next to no control over my actions, I still felt guilty.

"Um," I started, unsure of what to say. For some reason, the atmosphere was very awkward and we were standing several feet apart. "What day is today?" I asked lamely, but equally curious.

"Tuesday, the 28th," he answered, apparently not finding anything out of the ordinary with my question. I mentally traced the days. The last one I remember was the 23rd.

"I've been asleep for 5 days straight?" I asked incredulously. Kurama nodded and all I could do was keep my jaw from falling on the floor. I shifted uncomfortably in my place. "What have I missed?"

"Just us waiting for you to wake up," he gave me a good-natured smile. He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. I didn't press him to speak his mind, though. I learned that Kurama usually has a reason for not mentioning some things.

I returned his smile with a shy one of my own. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Silence slipped in our conversation, but this time it didn't take long. Surprising me, Kurama took a few long strides and took me in his strong embrace before I could even blink. One of his hands was underneath my hair, cupping the back of my neck, the other on my back. I resisted the urge to shiver in pleasure, though his hand felt very warm.

He buried his face in my hair and I felt his breath tickle my neck as he spoke. "You're worth waiting for," and I felt heat flood my cheeks. Kurama then drew back, but only enough so he can face me. He withdrew his arms and cupped my face in his hands, slowly caressing my cheeks with his thumb and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, just as he did few days ago on the stairs leading to Genkai's temple. "Welcome back," he said, and all I could do was smile in return and say, "It's good to be back."

***

Dinner was a huge treat after that entire ordeal and I felt at home between my friends. Despite the loud chatter, my headache slightly subsided and I soon completely forgot about it once I was consumed by the environment. We all talked and joked and watched Yusuke and Kuwabara's bickering as if nothing has happened to upset this picture. If anything, the only change was that I somehow felt even closer to everybody, remembering how they all supported me and encouraged me to keep going. I doubt I would've been able to do it without them. They gave me strength. They gave me hope. And above all, they gave me their love and I gave mine in return.

"Did you hear the news, Iris?" Yusuke said. With his wide grin plastered across his face, he looked excited, as if he was barely holding in the information.

"No, but it looks like you're dying to tell me," I smiled and eyed Kurama for a short second. He was looking as Yusuke too, a small smile on his lips.

"The old man from upstairs wants me back!" he yelled in exuberance, but I didn't get it what exactly he was referring to.

I tried not to sound stupid, but it was hard. I settled for a "Huh?"

"King Yama decided to take Yusuke back as a Spirit Detective," Kuwabara explained, between mouthfuls of food.

"That's awesome—" I started, but Kuwabara motioned that he wasn't finished.

"And along with him, me as well as Kurama and Hiei and you," he grinned widely, gulped down the food and raised his hand to give me a high-five.

I didn't return it; I was too surprised at the news. "Me? Why me?"

"He thought that since you could kick a Parasite's ass, you could very well beat down demons that you _can_ see as well," Yusuke winked at me and I could feel my own lips starting to curl into a smile.

"So I'm official now?"

"That's right!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara sad at the same time and I returned Kuwabara's high-five this time.

"Welcome to the team, Iris," Kurama smiled at me and I wondered if he didn't tell me about this because he knew how much Yusuke wanted to be the one to share it.

***

Genkai told me that I should stay in her temple until I felt better, and I was wise enough not to argue, although I was far from worrying about my own well-being at this point because something else was bothering me. Luna didn't come back that night. Nor did she come the day after, or the next. I knew she wasn't there because I didn't hear a word from her all these days, and I knew that she could say something once she would be back.

I tried not to worry, but after what happened, it was hard not to. I tried to convince myself that the danger was passed, but I still couldn't help feeling worried. Every so often, somebody would ask me if Luna was back and when I would tell that she isn't, or shake my head, they would try to hide their own worry, like Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke, however, said that if a Parasite couldn't keep her from coming back, there's not much that would. Genkai assured me that traveling through worlds takes time and not to worry.

"But then how can Botan come and go so quickly?" I asked her.

"Botan is the Grim Reaper. Of course she'd have special powers of her own, and one of them is that she travels very fast," she said.

I nodded and tried to gain comfort from her words.

That night, few hours later, without any premonition to what just happened, I hear a familiar voice ring through my head. I was lying in bed, wide awake when I heard it.

_I'm back,_ Luna said and I felt a rush of relief. It has been quite a while. I didn't know if anything kept her or not, I decided to voice my curiosity.

_Did something keep you?_

_I—_she somehow sounded hesitant and I wondered why. _I had a few things to settle_, she answered vaguely. I wondered what things she was talking about, but since she didn't elaborate, I didn't want to press her. Even though we shared a body, our minds were still technically private unless we willingly shared our thoughts.

She fell silent afterward, and in the silence I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
